Oceans Calling
by i don't wanna know
Summary: A mysterious girl with an amazing power appears in Jump City. What will happen when she meets the Titans? And Robin isn't sure what to think of her all he knows is that she's different then anyone he's ever met before.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!! I changed my first chapter a bit. So please read.**

It was a normal day at Titans Tower. Beastboy and Cyborg were playing video games yelling insults at each, Starfire was attempting to get Robin to eat some of the 'pudding of happiness' and he was trying to find an excuse he had not already used to escape eating Star's concoction, while Raven was halfway through a long book. Suddenly the alarm went off. The blaring noise startling Silke from his nap.

Robin quickly went over to the computer, "There's a disturbance downtown. Some kind of monster is attacking civilians."

The Titans jumped into action crowding into the T Car. 5 minutes later they arrived. The road had massive footprints feet deep, the buildings had been reduced to rubble, and it was standing in the center of it all.

It was a huge monster that stood 20 feet tall, it was mutated beyond recognition, and it was angry. Huge fangs glistening in the light, blood red eyes narrowed at something standing below it.

A girl was already fighting it. She had just below shoulder length blonde hair, had eyes the color of the ocean and was wearing a light blue shirt, faded jeans, and some beat up converses.

The monster snarled at her but she just smirked. Her eyes began to glow and water from the street began to rise toward her it formed a whip. She flicked her wrist and the whip wrapped around the monsters foot. She then began to pull using the water around her feet she steadied herself and the monster began to tilt towards her. The monster let out a roar and pulled free. She gave a look of disgust then took a deep breath. She lifted up her hand so that it was even with her face palm facing upward then water came, hundreds of gallons pouring out of the ocean. It made a 50 foot wave then the girl made a fist and it all dropped rushing toward the city. The water began to flood into the streets it plowed the beast over and into one of the only buildings in the vicinity still standing. The girl noticed some people still in the streets and with her other hand she stopped the water before it hit the people. A drop of sweat went down the side of her face and her hand began to shake from the weight of the water. A dark black wall of Raven's power began to help the girl contain the water.

Only then did the Titans remember themselves, "Titans Go!" cried their leader as they sprung into action. Starfire took to the skys blasting the monster repetitively with no effect while Cyborg fired his sonic cannon from a distance keeping clear of the water and didn't damaging the creature. Beastboy transformed into a bird and flew over to the civilians and helped them to safety. While Robin jumped up into the air and fired a freeze pelt at the water making a 3 foot long patch of ice. He fired more and started running on top of them toward the monster.

The girl yelled at them, "I don't need your help!" and with that she froze a piece of the concrete and ripped it off causing all the water to drain down into the sewer. Then not wasting any time she hurled a 5 inch thick icicle at the beast stabbing it. It shrieked and began to gush out blood. She went in for the kill forming another icicle ready to stab it in its heart.

"Stop!" Robin yelled.

She wipped around and looked at the group then raised a questioning eyebrow at Robin and asked in an annoyed tone, "What."

Always on the side of righteousness he replied, "You can't kill it. It has to be turned into the police."

"Are you serious? This thing has been chasing me for weeks no way am I gonna let it have another chance to kill me." She said turning back towards the monster preparing to strike.

As she brought down the ice a birdarang swished past her breaking the icicle into 5 pieces. She shot him a look and rolled her eyes then froze the monsters feet to the ground.

Robin stepped forward but before he could say anything Starfire rushed forward and hugged the girl while exclaiming, "Hello!!! My name is Starfire!!! This is Raven, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Robin!!!," she exclaimed as she pointed to each person in turn, "Who would you be???"

"Beth or Stream."

"Would you like to be my friend!?!"

"I guess?"

"Joyous!"

"Why was that thing chasing you?" Robin questioned.

"It's none of your business why it's chasing me! I just met you I don't have to tell you my whole life story!"

"She kinda reminds me of Raven on a good day." Beastboy whispered.

Raven directed a glare at him that caused him to hide behind Cyborg in fear.

"What are you doing in Jump?" Robin asked.

"Listen, I don't need to answer your questions why don't you go direct traffic or something."

Cyborg and Beastboy hid chuckles while Raven smirked slightly at the girl standing up to their 'oh so fearless leader'.

Robin just stared at her mouth agape, "You don't know who we are? Do you?"

"Hmm… lets see a guy in tights, a green kid, a cyborg, a moody girl, and little miss sunshine. Well I don't know maybe the circus."

"We are the Teen Titans, we protect the city. And we would appreciate it if you didn't barge in and take our job."

"Okay, just for the record that thing attacked me! It's called self defense! So now if you don't mind I'll be on my way!" she stated and began to stomp away.

"Hold up!"

"What!"

"You never answered my question!"

"Yeah, so?"  
"Most people answer a question that's given to them."

"Well maybe I'm not most people." She turned and started to walk but froze when a hand grabbed onto her shoulder. She grabbed the hand and flipped Robin off and onto the ground in front of her. "And I also don't like it when people touch me without permission."

"Listen I'm just trying to help!" he said brushing himself off, "And anyway you need to be questioned by the police."

"What! Why!"

"Because that thing was after you and you need to explain to the mayor why."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"Alright. Now y'all are acting like kids." And with that Cyborg grabbed the back of both of their shirts and picked them up. "Robin apologize for questioning the lady when she just dealt with the monster for us."

"But!"

"No buts!"  
"Sorry, for interrogating you." Robin muttered looking down at the ground.

"Now you little lady."

"Fine. Sorry for yelling at you." She stated as they were lowered to the ground.

"There now don't y'all feel so much better."

They both looked up at him. He quietly chuckled at their expressions.

"Well, I'm gonna go now. See ya around."

Then Raven, who had been quiet during the ordeal, said, "It's obvious you need somewhere to stay, so why don't you come back to the tower with us and we'll help you."  
"No, thanks. I can manage on my own. And I'd rather not."  
"Please, friend I assure you we only want to help." Beastboy nodded at this and turned into a puppy, "Please." Her eyes softened and she slowly nodded.

"Alright, I'll come."


	2. Chapter 2

Twenty Minutes Later

"So, this is where you guys live." Beth said looking around at the massive main room.

"Pretty sweet, huh." Beastboy chimed in as he flipped himself over onto the sofa.

"Yeah. It's awesome." She stated in an awed voice trying to draw in all of the amazing things around her.

"New friend! Will you try the pudding of happiness?" Starfire asked innocently, holding out the jiggling substance.

All the Titans eyes got wide and those who were behind Starfire tried to signal for her to say no.

She looked at Star's pleading face then took a spoon and lifted it up. Then she plopped it into her mouth, her eyes widened at the taste, then slowly she swallowed.

"Do you like it new Friend Beth?"

"It tastes like what I was fed when I was at . . . a place I used to live." Robin's eyes or should I say mask narrowed suspiciously.

"That is good, yes?"

"Not exactly." She looked out the giant windows while her hand unconsciously rubbed her left shoulder. Then she noticed everyone staring at her and changed the subject, "I'm kinda tired. I think I'm gonna go. Thanks for inviting me in. See ya."

Robin looking at her then spoke, "Raven will show you to your room."

"You don't have to. I know a guy I can stay with until I leave Jump."

"Your staying with us. Raven can show you." He waved them off.

The cloaked girl began to walk toward the hall pausing only for a second while the blonde caught up. They walked until they reached a plain door and Raven opened it and gestured for Beth to follow her in.

The room was as plain and boring as she expected it to be. It after all was a guest room. A bed with white sheets and comforter sat in the center, one wall was a huge window, while the others were painted an off white, a picture of a flower was on the wall near the bed, and there was a desk and chair in the corner near the closet.

It's not very personalized, she thought to herself, but, it's better then most of the places I've stayed.

"Thanks for letting me stay here. I really appreciate it."

Raven nodded at her then started, "We've all had bad things happen to us before we joined the Titans, you're not alone, and we've all helped each other get through it. If you need someone who understands, anyone on the team will be there to help." And with that she walked out letting the door slide shut behind her.

How'd she know? Beth thought to herself.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in?" Beth replied confused.

"Hello, new Friend, I have brought you some of the clothes of sleeping!" Starfire exclaimed holding up the pink, frilly nightgown and matching bunny slippers.

"Uh . . . thanks." She said still eyeing the pajamas. Then walked over and took them from Star's outstretched hands.

"Goodnight!" Starfire hugged her tightly then raced out of the room.

"Bye."

The next morning Beth woke up feeling better then she had in a long time. She quickly got ready and began her journey to the main room. When she reached the door she could hear the banging of pots and pans and loud voices arguing with each other.

She walked in to find Robin sitting at the table reading the paper, Raven drinking a cup of tea, and Starfire sitting at the table waiting for breakfast to be served. Beastboy and Cyborg then popped up on either side of her. She fell in surprise.

"Morning! You want some bacon, eggs, and ham!?!" Cyborg yelled wearing a chief's hat and apron.

"How about some yummy tofu!?!" Beastboy asked.

"Ummm . . . okay?" The three sitting at the table looked at her like she had no idea what she had gotten herself into.

Then they both ran off into the kitchen making more noise then before. She sat down next to Raven as they reappeared. Two plates were put in front of her. They both looked normal, sure one had vast quantities of meat and the other's food was slightly off color wise but she was sure it couldn't be that bad. Could it?

She took a bite of the tofu first and started to chew. "This reminds me of when I tried to go vegetarian. But this is better then what made."

"Ha!!! In your face Cyborg! Go Beastboy! It's your birthday! Go Beastboy! It's your birthday!" He started to dance.

"Not yet Green Bean! She still hasn't tried my delicious meat!" Their heads turned toward her.

She then cut a piece of meat from the second plate and put it in her mouth.

"It's good."

Cyborg grinned triumphantly.

"But, which do you like better!" Beastboy asked.

"I like them both the same." Robin smirked at her knowing what was coming.

"What!!! How does his nasty tofu even compare to my delicious meat!"

"I just like them both." She looked back and forth at their flabbergasted expressions. Then red lights flashed and siren blared, "What is that?" she asked plugging her ears.

"Titans Trouble!" they raced towards the computer, "It's someone new. He calls himself the Doctor, he has this giant machine and is threatening to turn it on if we don't return his 'experiment'."

"What does this machine do? And what experiment in which is he speaking of?" Starfire inquired.

"I don't know."

Just then Raven noticed Beth starting to sneak out with a worried, frightened expression on her face. She put up a wall of her power, "Hold up. You know something."

Robin got into his interrogation mode. He walked towards her and started, "Who is that? How do you know him? What does that machine do? And what experiment?"

She countered his questions, "I don't have time for this and neither do you. The machine sucks all the water out of the air making it almost impossible for people to breath. So if I were you I would go and stop him before he turns it on."

"Your coming with us." As she started to protest he continued, "You obviously know something about him and how to stop him so you're going to help."

She glared at him and then sighed in admission, "Fine. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Thanks to TeenTitansFreakFan for reviewing! If you want to comment or tell me something you think I could do better for the story then please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. **

In the T-Car

The Titans and Beth were all squished together in the T-Car. Robin for once wasn't riding his motorcycle and was sitting in the front next to Cyborg. He wasn't riding the R-Cycle because he wanted to question Beth about the villain that she seemed to have previous experience with.

"Ok, he calls himself the Doctor when he's actually not a doctor but a scientist. He experiments on all sorts of animals making weird mutations and giving them strange powers. I guess he wants that pet that we fought yesterday back."

"But that doesn't explain how you know him." Robin contradicted.

"I . . . uh ran into him a few years back and released some of the animals he didn't experiment on yet. He kinda held a grudge."

Both Robin and Raven looked like they needed convincing.

Robin then inquired, "Okay then, so how do you fight him?"

"Truthfully? I've never really had to. He just sent his creatures after me before this." She replied sheepishly.

He gave her an exasperated look. Just then Cyborg stopped the car and parked a block away from where the Doctor was to protect his 'baby'. Then Robin gave him a look and Cyborg started muttering to himself before he turned the car back on and went to where the Titan's newest villain had positioned himself.

As the Titans left the car Robin turned back to Beth and gave a stern, "Stay here." Before running off.

"Like hell I will." She said when he left and promptly exited the car.

Before her was a scene that she dreaded. A massive machine stood in the center of the block, it was charged and ready to go. Standing on top in a white lab coat was the Doctor, medium height, brown hair and brown eyes, holding a remote with several buttons and knobs. He kept looking from side to side as if he were searching for something.

Yeah, she commented to herself, looking for me.

She then heard a cry of, "Titans Go!" and she saw her new friends jump into action.

They began to make their way towards the Doctor but 5 monsters sunk out of the ground blocking their paths. Starfire began to shoot the one in front of her but had no effect. She began to fly higher so as to stop the villain but her creature started what looked like a painful metamorphosis and grew razor-like wings. Flapping it joined Starfire in the sky as she flew out of the way it nose dived toward her. As quickly as she could she zoomed out of the way as it crashed into the hard concrete. Now weakened it seemed her starbolts had effect on the creature. She pounded it with them relentlessly. At the same time Cyborg used his superior strength to pick up a creature by its tail and spin it then release it into a building. It stood up shakily but a "Booyah!" sounded and the monster fell from the force of Cyborg's sonic cannon. Beastboy was currently a T-Rex trying to fight the thing, biting and snapping at it but seemed unable to puncture the tough skin of the creature. He shifted into a rhino and charged into it repetitively until he had little cartoon birds circling his head. Then he had an 'Aha' moment. Shifting into a hummingbird he flew over toward his monster, he began to flutter around its face making it use its claws to try and swat him away. Settling himself right between the creatures eyes it prepared to strike, at the last second he changed into a gnat and it claws scratched its face missing him. Raven had picked up pieces of concrete and was crushing her monster within them, beating it senseless. And lastly Robin, he was throwing explosive bird-a-rangs at it then when it was unorthodox, whacking it with that weird metal stick thing he carried around. All in all the Titans were winning against the monsters.

Now she has to beat the Doctor. Oodles and oodles of fun that would be. Spotting a manhole near her feet she popped off the lid, checking around quickly to make sure no one was watching she jumped in.

With the good Doctor (note the sarcasm)

Watching his creations getting mauled by the Titans he glared at them before glancing down at his remote and turning several of the knobs from Low to High and pushing a large red button.

"Let's see how they like those beasties now." He sneered and started laughing manically.

Back with the Titans

Each of the Creatures started to spark and scream in agony as they were being electrocuted. They each looked at the one most likely to have caused the pain, the person in front of them. You could see the steam rolling off them as they started to charge toward the Titans.

"Holy shi . . ." Beastboy started.

In the Sewer

Using her powers she made the water speed up bringing her under sewer vent. She made the water rise until she could look out of it. She was still too far away from the Doctor to stop him and she saw the Titans about to get clobbered. One of the beasts ran right by the sewer and she saw a small mechanism attached to its underside. Every few seconds it would send a shock to the creature. That was when she made the connection about how the evil Doctor was controlling them. Disgusted she noticed a manhole positioned at an angle that made it so the Doctor couldn't see it from where he was standing on the machine. She swam over there, slowly lifting up the manhole so as to not make any noise that could alert the Doctor of her position. As silently as water she hoisted herself up onto the machine creeping closer to the Doctor then as soon as she was close enough to grab the remote he spun around with a wicked smile on his face and pressed a big red button. The machine whirled to life and started sucking the air in and separating air from water. The water went into a huge containment chamber while the air was released back into the atmosphere.

"Ahh . . . Elizabeth. So nice of you to join me." Still smiling he turned back to where her friends were battling his creations.

She raised some water from the sewer and whipped it at him. It wrapped around his torso but he just kept smiling.

"You see," he said, "the funny thing about this whole arrangement is that you only have a few seconds before you can't breathe. Ironic isn't it that last time we met I was the one that couldn't breathe. But, these things have a way of coming back to haunt us, don't they." He added just as she started gasping for air.

"Your probably wondering why this doesn't affect me aren't you. Well since the last time we met I've become smarter. I mean, last time you just had to pull off my oxygen mask and I needed to turn off the machine or both of us would have died. But, you see with the new modifications I've made this lovely machine only affects people like you, someone who needs water constantly in order to live."

She coughed and managed to hack out, "You . . . (breath) won't win."

"Don't you see I already have. No one can help you, no one but me. After all I created you. My first successful experiment." He looked down at her with a scientist's fascination.

She from her crumpled position on the floor glared, "(Breath) My . . . friends (gasp) will . . ."

"Oh yes, your friends. Too bad really, they would have been exceedingly interesting to experiment on. But," He grabbed the back of her shirt and lifted her into a kneeling position facing the Titans and continued, "they won't last long. Now that my other creations are mad they are practically unstoppable." She saw them fighting a loosing battle desperately, teaming up on the monsters trying to stop the inevitable. Their clothes were ripped, they were tired, and they were wearing out.

Beth remembered what she has seen earlier with the mechanism on the monsters and the remote. Her eyes quickly darted to the Doctors other hand and saw the remote. Using the last of her strength she snatched it out of his grasped and using her bare hands crushed it. Then a moment later she fell to the ground unconscious.

Back with the Titans

The team was fighting hard even though they were outmatched. Then out of no where the beasts that they were fighting stopped. They, the beasts that is, looked around at each other in confusion and then after several seconds joy. After a glance at the Titans they all split up and ran off into different directions, some heading for the ocean and others the forest.

"That was weird." Beastboy commented while Cyborg nodded in agreement.

"Come on! We have to stop the Doctor!" Robin reminded them, always focused.

Rushing up to the machine they found it was already on.

How can we still breathe, Robin thought, Beth said that it made it almost impossible.

They reached the top of the machine and saw the Doctor at the other end holding the shattered remains of a remote. He threw them to the ground and started kicking the oddly shaped lump that was lying unmoving on the ground next to him. They raced toward him, firing some well aimed bird-a –rangs that shot ropes, Robin successfully tied him up.

"Okay guys, we've gotten everything right?" Robin asked looking out onto the battlefield that they had just barely won.

"Friend Robin."

"Yeah . . . oh." He turned and saw all his friends looking at the crumpled mass on the ground. It was Beth.

"Cyborg! Vitals!"

"She's not breathing! But she's still alive! Quick someone do mouth-to-mouth!"

Kneeling next to her he placed his lips on her and blew air in whilst beating on her chest.

"Come on! Damn it!" He pounded once more.

She took a small breath and then another. But quickly started to falter.

Then Beastboy had an epiphany, "Guys! The machine takes water out of the air! She controls water! She needs water!"

Cyborg muttered, "Of coarse!" before using his fists to pound into the water-filled container that was attached to the machine. Starfire joined him together they cracked through the Plexiglas. The water started to flood out and Beastboy turned into an elephant and using his trunk he sprayed the water onto Beth and Robin with a light mist while Raven picked up a large amount of it using her powers and sent it splashing down on them.

They all looked over and when nothing happened they looked back and forth at each other sadly. Robin walked over to them his head hanging. Starfire started to cry and Raven turned to her and gave her a hug.

But, then they all heard something, not something someone, coughing. They turned back and saw Beth sitting up coughing up the water that went down her throat.

"Hey guys." She smiled weakly.

With a squeal Starfire launched herself at the girl and gave her a hug that turned her purple.

"Good to see you too, Star." She choked out. Then once she was released she asked, "Did we win?"

Everyone laughed except Robin.

"I told you to stay in the T-Car! You were almost killed!" He was almost steaming.

"But I wasn't!" She contradicted.

"That's not the point!"

"Okay. I get it. I get it. Don't worry I'd be upset if you died too." As she said this she got up and patted him on the shoulder, then began the walk to the T-Car.

With a flabbergasted expression Robin asked, "What just happened?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so long to update! It was hard to write this chapter a lot of emotions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Titans Tower Main Room

After the fight the team was exhausted. Beastboy was lazing around on the couch, Starfire was feeding Silke, Raven was harboring a cup of tea, Cyborg was still down in the garage making sure his baby didn't get any scratches, and Robin was on the computer filing out the report for the police. Beth had been in the main room for about ten minutes waiting for someone to break the silence. She felt like she was suffocating and the walls felt like they were closing in on her. Doing a quick once over of the room she walked out and when the door slid shut behind her she began to run down the hall into the bathroom.

Shutting the door she leaned against it and slid down onto the floor in a fetal position. Taking deep breathes she tried to compose herself. Her head was pounding as flashes of the past that she locked away were beginning to resurface. Starting to control she began to speak to herself reassuring herself.

"It's okay. He's locked away now. He won't be able to get me." Holding her head in her hands tears started to stream down her face and she let out a choked sob.

Rocking back and forth slowly a memory surfaced.

10 years earlier

Looking around her she saw cages littered around the metal room filled with animals and children all a few years older then her. She tried to stand but her head hit the hard top of the cage that she was crouched in. A man walked in with a clipboard taking a glance around before finding what he was looking for. Creeping over he opened a cage a few down from her and pulled a boy of about 10 out. Dragging him out by his hair as the boy struggled to be free of his grasp. Kicking the wall a medical table shot out and he pushed the boy onto it and started to strap him in as the boy fought tooth and nail but couldn't overpower the full grown man. Out of a pocket in his lab coat a bottle filled with a clear liquid that I'm was sure wasn't water emerged. Taking out a needle the Doctor inserted it in the boys strapped down arm drawing a small amount of blood before pulling the needle out. Inserting the needle in the bottle and filling it the rest of the way then placing the bottle back in his pocket he shook the needle containing the strange liquid and blood. As they fused together the content of the needle turned a shade of bright neon green.

The madman smiled crazily and began to rant, "You have an earth affiliation! Marvelous!"

As the man drew even closer to the boy his eyes widened and he began to scream. Putting one hand on the boys mouth the Doctor injected the liquid into him with his other hand.

The boy stopped and lay still for a few moments before thrashing violently. The Doctor took a few steps back and began to take notes on the clipboard he carried. Suddenly the boy's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell back onto the table with a thud. I watched as his head lolled to the side and blood exited his mouth. He stopped moving and his eyes sparkle faded. I was the only one who screamed, the rest were used to it by now.

Present

Beth fought against the bile that rose in her throat but didn't win. Emptying the contents of her stomach she began to cry. Holding a hand to her mouth to try and muffle her sobs. Barely holding herself together she cradled herself hoping no one could hear her.

Then the door slide open. Beth didn't bother to look up she only hoped it was Raven. Though she didn't know her well she knew the girl respected privacy and wouldn't tell anyone.

She heard someone sit down next to her and wrap an arm around her she turned her face and began to cry into their shoulder.

"Hey. It's okay. It's okay." Robin said as he rubbed her back soothingly.

She looked up startled that it was him comforting her and began to try and wipe away her tears. Ashamed at herself for showing weakness in front of someone who she believed wouldn't hesitate to use it against her. She tried to stand but her legs felt like jelly and she ended up on the ground still sobbing.

Out of one of his many belt compartments Robin pulled out a tissue and held it out to her.

"Thanks."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. He looked sympathetic, like he understood her position. He rewrapped his arm around her and she leaned into him hesitantly.

After a long pause he spoke, "I used to live in a circus with my parents. We did a family trapeze act. A mob boss had been taking money from the circus we performed at, when I was 8-years old he messed with the equipment for our act. I watched my parents die, I saw them fall and there was nothing I could do." He let his head rest against the wall behind them and Beth noticed his hand clenching together in a fist, "I became Robin to stop people like him. (pause) I know you probably think it makes you weak and out of control when you remember. I did. Then I realized I was weak for hiding my past away and that my friends deserved to know. I know it probably won't make you change your mind but, you do feel better after you talk to someone who understands." He took his arm off and began to stand up.

Thinking about what he said she grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"I was five when I was abducted by the Doctor." She began as he sat back down. "I didn't know what was going on or what was going to happen. I was so afraid. He brought me to his 'lab'. There were so many kids and animals and they were all in cages. I remember that sometimes he left us for days without food or water when he was working on one of his serums. He was always trying new things on everyone. I don't know how many times I watched someone die in there. When he killed them it was awful but when they died naturally it was better, they always smiled, happy to be out of that hell I suppose. It had been a year since he first abducted me when he began to experiment on me. I was the lucky one or the unlucky one depending on how you look at it. When he injected me with his newest serum I was different from the rest. Instead of convulsing I began to glow. In the beginning he ran hundreds of tests on me but didn't find anything out of the ordinary. Then he tried to drown me to get a reaction. Something strange happened I realized I could breathe underwater. He understood immediately and wanted me to use my mind to control the water. I was young and didn't get what he meant. So instead he improvised. Torturing me was his answer. It got me mad and when I was mad I lost control of something that I didn't even know I had control of. After that I was his favorite pet. He moved me into a room by myself and started to teach me to read and write, and about math and science. In return I did what he wanted. I didn't know what I was doing was wrong. I stole, I hurt people, and," she wavered her eyes filling with tears, "I once killed someone. They we're just trying to stand up against me and I. . . I emptied their body of water. I was so horrible. I didn't sleep for a year without nightmares. That went on until I was nine then I began to understand that I was a pawn and tried to gain some independence. For two years after that, I learned the Doctors schedule and calculated his every move finding the opportune moment to escape. I only stole and did what he said so he wouldn't get suspicious but it felt so awful. So finally when I was 11 I tried to leave. He was prepared and expected it. In the 'sessions' we had had he learned that I can not survive without water so he built a machine much like the one today so in case I ever tried anything he could stop me, the difference with that one was it affected everyone. When he turned it on he had a mask. I luckily had enough strength to pull off his oxygen mask and when he had to turn off the machine I escaped. And for the past five years he's been sending different creatures and mutants after me trying to get me back. Today was the first time he came for me himself. I just freaked, I guess. He comes and brings back so many bad memories. I . . . guess don't know how to deal with it." Her tear filled eyes searched his face looking for a reaction. She began to stand up fearing his response to the things she had done.

After a few moments he stood up too and pulled her into a hug. Her arms slowly wrapped around him as he once again rubbed her back.

"It's not your fault. You were being controlled. You can't blame yourself. You're still a hero." Robin told her as they hugged.

She pulled back and replied, "You're a hero to save people, and I'm just a person trying to make up for what I've done. They don't compare."

"Your one of the most heroic people I know. Not many would have fought that guy after all he put you through. Don't ever doubt that you're a hero." He stated strongly.

She gave him a watery smile, "Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry it's been so long since I reviewed. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

The next day Beth woke up in the room that she has been staying in. Stretching she looked at the time and did a double take.

1:00!, she thought, I slept late.

10 minutes later she walked into the main room to find it empty. She walked into the kitchen and found that it too was absent of life, besides from the fungus in the fridge.

I wonder where they are?, she questioned herself.

Walking back into the main room she sat down on the sofa and ran over the possible locations of the Titans. She looked out the window and ran a hand through her dirty blonde hair. Looking out onto the horizon she saw something peculiar.

She squinted and her eyes widened in recognition. It was an explosive disk that was flying toward the ground near the base of Titans Tower. It flew for a seconds before it was shot down by a blast of green energy that looked suspiciously like a starbolt. Then another emerged and was destroyed by the black and white energy Beth recognized as Raven's.

Startled she jumped off the couch over to the window to see what was going on she glanced down and saw the Titans doing what she assumed was combat training. She gave a quick sigh, glad that the Tower wasn't under attack.

Looking on she watched as they all worked together. Each move seemed to be planned in accordance with the others, working together in a dance of exact precision. Flashes of light sparkled as they moved in symmetry, destroying their robotic opponents with ease using complex maneuvers gymnasts would be jealous of. They all cover each others weak points flawlessly and stopping what would be fatal blows from harming the others without batting an eyelash. It was one of the most beautiful things Beth has ever seen and she was hypnotized as she viewed the remarkable display. After a minute they were all back to back facing the destroyed battlefield doing a quick once over to see if they missed anything. Then they began lowering weapons, subduing powers, and reverting to their normal selves.

Broken from her trance Beth stood silent for a moment and then had an idea. Beth turned around and raced to the elevator and rode it to the roof. Walking to the edge she sat with her bare feet dangling over she began watching as another simulation began marveling in the simple yet complex interactions that the team movements were made up of.

After observing the Titans fight for a half an hour she decided to have some fun and mess with them. They were in the middle of a battle when she started. Using the water from the ocean surrounding the island she stood up and began a series of complex movements and water shaped as humans began to rise and move towards the Titans. Even from the roof she could see their confusion as the beings she created began to overlap the robots and then began to freeze them. After all of them were subdued there were only 13 water creatures left they advanced on the Titans and in turn the Titans got into fighting stances. Just as they reached the Titans she made the beings explode splashing icy water everywhere. Beth smiled as she heard Beastboy's cry.

On the roof she back up and took a running start before jumping off the Tower and diving into the ocean. As she hit the water with a forced that should kill her, her body molded around the water so she didn't even make a splash. When she was underwater she took a deep breath (she can breathe underwater) and a look of contentment graced her face and she swam still underwater toward shore.

Beth POV

Popping up behind a large rock I peeked and waited until the Titans looked away from the ocean and then using my upper arms to lift my upper body out of the water and held my head in my hands as my elbows rested against the rock, this position kind of reminds me of that thing in the Little Mermaid, shaking away my thoughts I exclaimed in a loud voice, "Hi!"

The team whipped around and I looked at them in their soaked costumes and began to laugh. Raven's cloak was so drenched it seemed to be heavy enough to stop the girl from levitating, Cyborg wasn't as bad as the rest he just has water droplets hanging off his mechanics, Beastboy looked slightly like a drowned rat, Starfire's hair was plastered to her face and back, and Robin's hair was flat in a almost skater type style and his costume seemed dry, probably waterproof.

Raven was the first to react as she lowered her hood, took off her cloak, and tried to wring out her hair. Well that was after she blasted some sand at me.

Beastboy was next. He yelled/complained, "Dude! This thing (points to his costume) doesn't dry-clean!"

I looked at him in disbelief until I realized he was serious. That's when I started to laugh again. I was clutching my stomach from laughing so hard, I don't know when but at some point the others joined me. We all had tears streaming down our faces. After a few minutes we had our last chuckles and things were silent. Everyone was smiling, faces red, and everyone was also very, very wet. Just then they remembered that. I saw Robin get a mischievous look on his face and began to slowly back away from him.

He advanced toward me and drew something from his belt. My eyes widened and I warned, "Now Robin lets not be . . ." he cut me off by throwing whatever it was at me.

A foot before it reached me it opened and released some sort of red goop. I closed my eyes as I felt something wet and sticky. I looked down and saw I was completely covered in it. My mouth opened in shock and I blinked rapidly.

"You did not just do that."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." He responded smirking at me, purposely toying with me.

Using my hand that was submerged in water I did a quick movement and a wall of water splashed down on him, "And maybe I didn't do that." I responded.

5 Minutes Later

All of the Titans were involved in the brawl hitting each other with anything and everything they could find. Beth and Robin had the advantage seeing as she was surrounded by water and he had his utility belt (of doom) **(A/N sorry had to)**. They were mostly battling each other and with both of them being stubborn and proud this would only end when they had given it their all.

That day all you could hear at Titans Tower was laughter, fun, and witty banter.

Many Hours Later

"I so won." Beth argued for what seemed like the billionth time.

"No way! I did!" Beastboy bragged.

"Your joking, right." Raven added in a monotone, "You hid behind a rock almost the entire time."

"I kicked yawl's butts." Cyborg disagreed.

"It was most enjoyable!" Starfire beamed oblivious to the piece of seaweed in her hair and the rivalry around her.

"We all know that I won." Robin stated.

That rallied various complaints.

"You wish. You know I beat you fair and square." Beth crossed her arms.

"On who's terms." He contradicted.

". . . Jeremy . . . Hobbleton's." They all arched an eyebrow at her.

"Who?" Robin questioned disbelievingly.

"Okay, I just pulled a random name out of my head, but I so won that fight."

"In your dreams!"

That's when the other Titans left the room.

One Hour Later

"So it's settled. We both beat everybody else and tied for first." Robin finalized.

"Yep. I guess that basically covers it." Beth added, "Now what?"

"Order pizza?"

"Sure."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey!!! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out; the internet on my computer wasn't working. Thanks for reading!!! Please review!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

3 A.M.

It was silent in Titans Tower when Beth woke with a start. Whipping her head to look around, she saw nothing and started taking deep breaths to slow her racing heart. Checking herself over she saw nothing out , she was still wearing an overly large T-shirt that had once belonged to Cyborg, that he had given her last night when he saw the pj's she had been borrowing from Star.

Nothing seems wrong, she thought still suspicious.

Placing one foot on the floor quietly she slid out of the room and started to pad toward the main room when she reached it the door opened silently as usual. But something was peculiar about the room that night. A dim light glowed from the computer screen that Robin was often found sitting at. But his chair was empty and as she drew closer she saw a flash drive plugged into the hard drive and the screen showed 98% downloaded and steadily raising. Her eyes widened as she realized that someone was stealing the Titans files. Spinning around she looked for the person responsible but found no one. Glancing back at the screen Download Complete flashed. Making a split decision she snatched the flash drive from the hard drive and slipped it down her shirt and into her bra. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the door to the main room beginning to open, so she quickly dove behind the kitchen counter.

In strolled someone about Robin's height, wearing a black suite with a red x on the chest and a skull mask also with the same insignia on the forehead. He was holding a computer disk that looked like Cyborg's technology, a few of the colored gems that had adorned Starfire's outfit, a Doom Patrol communicator, an old book that looked like it was a first addition; probably Raven's, and a few prototype weapons.

Beth watched as he read Download Complete and saw his eyes flicker towards the hard drive where the flash drive had previously been located. Narrowing his eyes he came to a stop and listened for any noise. Beth held her breathe and stayed as still as possible. Finally he straightened up and turned back toward the door. As he opened the door she let out a small sigh of relief which was enough to clue him in of her whereabouts. His hand shot out and a sharp X-shaped ninja star engraved itself into the side of the counter an inch away from her head.

Well, Beth contemplated, I can either play stupid or fight. They both sound oh so tempting.

"Hi?" she with one hand took hold of the counter and used it to help her stand.

He looked at her and tilted his head as if he were trying to figure her out. After assessing her he seemed to deem she was harmless. She began moving the hand on the counter to behind her and slowly used her powers to start a stream of water from the faucet, making an orb of water and then freezing it in her palm.

"So," he started, "you must be the girl that got her ass kicked by that amateur the other day."

Beth almost winced; it was a low blow, but didn't let it affect her, "Clever, trying to make your opponent mad so that they'll become sloppy. That might actually work on someone who hasn't seen that tactic done at least a hundred times. What are you, anyway, one of those cheap thrill junkies or are you actually serious about trying to steal from the Teen Titans? Because either way you're pretty stupid."

Quickly he quipped back, "And here I heard the expression was dumb blonde." She narrowed her eyes, "Robin's really lowered the standards for who he makes Titans these days, you used to actually have some talent."

"Didn't you know witty banter counts for that category? But just in case you didn't know, I have talent. I can read minds." She lied easily.

"Really? I heard you controlled water." He countered.

She froze then remarked, "I'm a woman of many talents."

"I can tell." He said his eyes sliding down taking advantage of the fact she was only wearing a large t-shirt.

Ignoring his comment she questioned, "So, do you have a name?"

"Naturally. They call me Red X. And you Blondie?"

"Beth."

"It's very you." He drew out and leaned lazily against a wall, "Well now that we're done with introductions how about you give me the flash drive that you stole?" He asked cockily holding out his hand.

"How about not." Beth spat out and threw the frozen orb towards his face and started to run in the opposite direction of him.

Red X barely ducked out of the way and as he chased after her he couldn't help but add, "I love a challenge."

She made it to the couch before he started to fire at her. Ducking behind it she looked around for any source of water.

She began to mumble to herself as X strutted closer, "No water damn it. Of course I had to run away from the kitchen where there is bloody water. Perfect."

Frantically looking around she noticed a button on the wall with the words "MAIN ROOM WINDOW EXIT" written above it. She had found her way out. As a gooey X splattered onto the floor she jumped up and threw a cushion at Red X's head.

He gave her a 'seriously' look but it was all the distraction she needed as she scampered over and slammed down the button. The window hissed open and she stepped toward it giving him a two fingered salute and dived out.

Red X watched her jump and all he could say was, "That girl's nuts."

Several seconds later he was blasted with water and pushed into the far wall from the pressure. He saw Beth hovering outside the window being held up by the water from the ocean that surrounded the island. She glided back into the main room her eyes shined a brilliant blue as they looked upon him. For a few seconds they stared at each other until the door burst open and the 5 heroes burst in, weapons ready. Pressing a button on his belt the villain vanished.

"What happened!" Robin interrogated. Beth decided to disregard his tone for the moment.

"He broke into the Tower and ransacked some of your stuff, he also was downloading this (she pulls the flash drive out). I came in here and grabbed it and we kind of fought."

Beth glanced at the room and only the parts that were hit with water were trashed.

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"I didn't know he could do the whole disappearing thing." She glared.

Then Beastboy's shriek reverberated through the room as he discovered the ruined gamestation.

Robin put his head in his hand as he walked around to assess the damage he handed Cyborg the flash drive and he plugged it into his arm. Cyborg's mouth dropped open.

"Cyborg, what's on it?" Raven asked slightly curious.

"Information . . . about Beth. Here I'm show you." He held out his arm and it project the data in 3D.

They all looked at her and she held her hands up in surrender completely clueless.

"Why would the Red X want knowledge on new Friend Beth?"

Silence greeted her. Beth looked at the hologram and started to read it.

"Name: Beth Last: Unknown Gender: Female Powers: Control over Water, Able to Breath Underwater, . . . Received: from a Scientist Felonies: Has Killed . . ." she stopped reading.

And turned to face Robin, "You put what I told you on a file! You disregarded my trust that that was private and put it on a file that anyone could get to! I trusted you to keep my past between the two of us and you did this! How could you?" She stormed out of the room leaving silence in her wake.

Starfire shook her head ashamed at him, Raven looked away, Cyborg closed the hologram and walked out and Beastboy gaped.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey!!! Sorry it took forever to update!!!! School started up a bit ago and I've been crazy busy. Please review!!! If you do you get imaginary cupcakes!!!**

Beth closed the door to the Titans guest room and slid against the door. A tear of shame trickled down her face; it stopped and floated in the air a few inches away from her face. In it she could see her face red from crying, she tried to turn away from it, as the reflection mocked her but couldn't, instead a glimpse of the past emerged from her minds eye.

Flashback

She was in a room, her old room. She was leaning against her old cot with blue sheets, the only color that adorned the circular space. The walls were a in the design of a two way mirror she couldn't see out, but others could see in and if that was not enough she knew that there were several microscopic cameras positioned throughout the dome-like space. The glass was bullet proof making it impossible for her to get out, or anyone in. Her reflection on the mirror-like walls showed how her face was puffy and red, also it looked as it she was convulsing. Part of the glass slid open and her torturer, tormentor, and captor strode in and stopped a foot away from her.

"You're crying, again? Pathetic." The Doctor scolded, looked down at her disgusted.

His lack of understanding of her horror only made her cry louder, her sobs almost becoming screams as she rocked back and forth in the fetal position.

SLAP! The sound resounded in the room as he struck her. She quieted, containing her anguished cries.

He talked into the air, knowing what he was saying was being recorded, "The subject seems to still be exhibit grief after killing three days ago. Experiment 13 Reaction Test in progress, Phase 1 positive reinforcement."

"Now, Elizabeth. There is no reason to be sad about that mans death. He had it coming. You were doing your job. I'm actually very proud of you for being so creative when you killed him, draining his body. Very nice. For that you will be able to watch me work today. How does that sound?"

Her eyes widened and she shook her head as fast as she could.

"Excellent!" He then pulled out a remote from his pocket and pressed the button on it. Out of the floor a stainless steel table rose and a kitty was strapped to it. Grabbing a scalpel he looked at it lovingly and began to lower it towards the quivering animal.

Jumping up from her spot on the floor Beth tried to knock the surgical knife out of his hand. But the Doctor grabbed her arm and twisted it then forced her onto her knees in a headlock. While she watched he slashed the poor kitten open. She tried to turn her head but was held in place watching as the cat died finally she was released and she heaved all over the Doctors shoes.

His eyes widened angrily and she was smacked again and again until she lay on the floor, defeated.

Beginning to pace the Doctor started, "You are weak. How do you expect to improve if you are too afraid to kill, to afraid to give in to who you really are? You were born to do this; it is your right to extinguish anyone and everyone in our way. That man who tried to stop us, you shouldn't feel remorse, you should be proud. Proud that you can kill, proud that you are stronger, are better, a demigod among mortals. Everyone dies, Elizabeth, everyone. And you, you will make your mark on this world. You shall show them that no one can stop me, that I am unyielding and that they cannot win against my intelligence. Soon I shall be the ruler of all and you will be the one to get me there." The Doctor ranted his face twisting murderously.

Looking up at him from her place on the floor, Beth spit out, "You're crazy."

With a smile that could rival the Jokers he declared, "Insanity is unrecognized genius."

Kicking her in the stomach as he walked out, he reminded her, "Don't forget, tomorrow is that mans memorial service. We will be sure to stop by and pay our respects."

Present Day

Trying to hold back her tears she stood up she groped toward the dresser and grabbed her possessions: a hairbrush, a bus pass, twenty dollars, and an old crumpled photo. Then walked out of the room, and Titans Tower.

Several Hours Later

"Last stop, Steel City." The bus driver announced as he opened the bus doors. The one or two people left walked off, Beth included. Looking at the horizon she saw the sun begin the rise and took a sigh of relief.

"Goodbye Jump. Good morning, Steel City."

Beth denounced that she was hungry about an hour later, after she had been exploring the city for a while. She wandered back towards the shops and discovered a heavenly aroma. Walking into the bagel shop she ordered two French Toast bagels, **(these are awesome btw) **payed and walked out. Looking around to find a bench, she collided with someone else. They tried to catch her bag of bagels but grabbed onto the wrong side and the bagels fell out of the bag.

"Damn it." She cursed, she really wanted those. Then bent down to retrieve them, it wouldn't be fair to leave them for someone else to clean up.

"Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." a male voice apologized.

"It's okay." She shrugged it off and looked up at the person who she bumped into. The first thing she saw was the white and black mask. Eyes widening, she barely contained her sigh of relief when she saw the shot of red hair, and bow and arrow.

"Here, I'll buy you some new ones." He offered giving the blonde a smile.

Trying to get away from the obvious superhero as soon as possible she remarked, "I'm fine. I wasn't that hungry anyway." Just then her stomach growled. Really, really loudly. She glared at the traitor.

He arched an eyebrow, "Not hungry, huh? Come on let's go." He caught hold of her hand making it impossible to escape, and dragged her back into the shop.

They stood in the back of the now long line when he turned toward her and asked, "So what's your name?"

Lying quickly she replied, "Charlotte. Yours?"

"They call me Speedy." He said.

Groaning she remarked, "Please don't tell me that's a bad pickup line."

He laughed, "Depends. Was it working?"

Deciding it was better to go along with it, she laughed, "No, but nice try."

"Well, my name 'superhero' name is Speedy."

"Ahh . . . explains a lot. You do seem the type though." She commented.

"The type?" Speedy asked.

"You know the superhero type. Giving, righteous, wears a costume everywhere, and buys random people bagels when they bump into them."

Laughing, he continued, "So I take it I'm not the first hero you've met."

"You could say that." She quipped.

"Well, I'm intrigued, do tell me more."

Just then his communicator beeped.

"Charlotte, hold on a sec I gotta take this." Answering the communicator he began, "Speedy, here."

Beth figured that this would be the best time to bail and began to slowly back out of the bagel shop.

A small picture of a girl in yellow and black appeared on the screen, "Hey Speedy. Robin just buzzed telling us to be on the lookout for a girl named Elizabeth aka Beth, blonde hair, blue eyes, and control over water. If you see here bring her to the Tower. I'm sending you a picture now."

When the photo uploaded Speedy's jaw dropped, "Bee, I gotta go, I think I found her."

Hearing what 'Bee' said and seeing Speedy turn toward where she was standing a few seconds ago she realized that she was in trouble and sped out of the shop with him running after her.

Once they were away from the large group of people that were near the shop, Speedy took his bow off his back and notched an arrow. He shot it, it opened and a rope tangled Beth up.

Falling to the ground she scraped her knees and cursed.

Glaring, she turned her head to face him. He took a half step back as her squinted eyes turned blue. The ropes tying her up snapped. She stood up and did some rapid motions with her hands. Out of no where a ball of water appeared, she made a fist and it turned into a ball of ice, then she spread her hands open wide and icicles formed from it and floated, pointed toward Speedy threateningly. While he stood with another arrow notched. They started to circle each other waiting for someone to make the first move.

"I'm giving you a chance. Leave me alone."

"I can't do that, and you know it. I have orders."

"If you follow those orders you will be breaking the law." Beth countered.

He looked at her questioningly.

"You need a warrant to arrest me and you don't have one, so technically you just attacked a civilian for no reason."

"And you, technically, ran from someone who enforces the law, so you will at the very least, be held for questioning."

With a smirk she replied, "Touché. But, seriously we can't make some sort of compromise? I haven't done anything wrong, so it shouldn't go against your moral compass or anything."

"I find it hard to believe you haven't done anything wrong seeing as you are being hunted by all the Titans."

"Well, I haven't done anything to you."

He contradicted, "I knew you for about two minutes and you lied to me about your name. You want me to trust you to keep a deal. Yeah, right."

"I didn't lie, that's my middle name."

"Your name is Elizabeth Charlotte. You sound like something out of a nineteenth century novel."

"Really, read any good Jane Austen lately? Are you even allowed to mock people your suppose to be apprehending?"

"Well, no, but I feel we can look past that."

Beth laughed, "You know I just realized we've been standing here for two minutes talking when we should be in the midst of a fight. It's obvious we're not going to get anywhere this way." Then she melted the ice and began to walk away and over her shoulder shouted, "See you around!"

For a moment he stood in shock, then fired a arrow with knockout gas at the ground by her feet.

The last thing she saw was a shadow coming closer and heard someone say sorry.

With her last conscious thought she mumbled, "Jerk."


End file.
